


Любовь на троих. Часть вторая: Мамина родня

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Любовь на троих - Fandom, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Наши трое братишек продолжают жить и не тужить вместе под одной крышей. Как вдруг на их головы сваливается ушлый дядюшка и, о чудо из чудес, западает на одного из них.Посвящение:Всем, кто любит слэш без ограничений!





	1. Не ждали, не гадали!

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, bibliotekar  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Повседневность, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Инцест, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Полиамория  
> Размер: Миди, 22 страницы, 4 части  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждаю всех и сразу! В этом цикле описание ну очень извращенного семейства со всеми вытекающими последствиями: насилие, изнасилование, ненормативная лексика, откровенные постельные сцены, инцест, влечение взрослого мужчины к юношам. Все имена взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Любовь на троих состоит из шести частей. И да - это один из ранних моих рассказов, написанный пять лет назад. Утонченным особам такое лучше не читать, честное слово. Всех, кого это не пугает - приятного чтения, господа!
> 
> Очередность прочтения по данному циклу:  
> 1\. Двоюродный братик   
> 2\. Мамина родня   
> 3\. Зимние каникулы на кордоне   
> 4\. Любовь папы и мамы   
> 5\. Осенняя чехарда   
> 6\. Детский переполох

На город упал снег и укрыл пока еще белым, девственно-чистым полотном все в округе. И, как водится, все дворы теперь были украшены снеговиками, крепостями и снежными бабами. Малышня радовалась вовсю, устраивая снежные бои и катаясь на досках с горок. Так незаметно зима взяла город в свои мягкие холодные руки.

Прошло около месяца после того, как Игорь и Женя наконец-то помирились. И единственное, что так хотелось братикам и чего они просто не могли сделать, чтобы не заподозрили родители, — это жить всем втроем в одной комнате. Посему, дабы не было обидно никому, даже Ваня стал спать отдельно в своей кровати в их общей комнате с Игорьком. Но перед этим все трое по вечерам зависали у Женьки.

Родители были счастливы! Еще бы, Ваня расцвел и уже не походил на затурканного мальчика, которого мучили ночные кошмары. Да и отношения Игоря и Жени стали намного лучше. И, естественно, родители и подумать не могли, что все трое пацанов кувыркаются постоянно друг с дружкой в постели и являются любовниками.

Отчасти сказывалась занятость обоих на работе, отчасти то, что они всецело доверяли своим мальчишкам, а Евгения считали уже взрослым и ответственным человеком.

— Мальчики! — Мариночка разлила всем по чашкам, считаясь со вкусом мужчин, чай и кофе и уселась на стуле, как на именинах. — Мы с папой должны сказать, что к нам приезжает мой маленький братик.

— М-да уж, маленький! — буркнул отец, зарываясь в газету с носом. — Этот оболтус уже в аспирантуре, а ты все его маленьким считаешь.

— Конечно, он меня на тринадцать лет младше! — возразила Марина.

— И я до сих пор не горю желанием видеть этого засранца, — газетка нервно дернулась в руках.

Пареньки совсем притихли, смотря в коем веке разборки старших. Обычно отец всегда сдержан, а мама мягка и весела. А тут такие страсти!

— Вы его всем скопом избаловали, а теперь этот жук еще будет жить здесь.

— Жить… — обалдело выдавил из себя Евгений.

— Ну да, он перевелся в аспирантуру при нашем университете и будет жить с нами. Правда, здорово?! 

— Ничего здорового, пусть катится в общагу! — рыкнул отец.

— Но сейчас не начало учебного семестра, и в общаге совершенно нет мест! — стиснула зубы Марина. — Ты же помогаешь своему брату. Так почему я не могу помочь своему?

— Не сравнивай жопу с пальцем, — хмыкнул отец и со вздохом решил замять дело. — Но если этот сучок вляпается во что-то опять непотребное! Сама его будешь вытаскивать, понятно?

Мариночка счастливо подпрыгнула и повисла на своем муже, целуя в щечку.

— Я тебя тоже люблю! Мальчики, сегодня нужно будет освободить дедушкину комнату, придется вам пожить всем втроем в одной, но, думаю, места всем хватит. Не селить же его в гостиной или в папином кабинете?! — и выпорхнула на работу.

— Черт! — ругнулся отец и, посмотрев на притихших парней, добавил: — Извините ее, она всегда любила этого идиота больше всех. Но я вас предупреждаю, будьте с ним осторожнее… Наркотики, пьянки, драки, разбой, игра на крупные бабки в казино, девки… И это еще не весь список его хобби!

— Па, а почему он никогда не приезжал к нам в гости? — спросил робко Игорь, он своего дядю в лицо вообще не помнил. Конечно, знал о его существовании, так как мама все время щебетала о своем любимом Левушке. Но и только!

— Я же сказал, наркотики, пьянки и так далее, еще раз повторить? Это у вашей мамы розовые очки на носу, и она все видит в радужном свете, но не я, — отец грубо сложил газетку и добавил: — Вот уж не думал, что она ради этого придурка будет шантажировать меня Ванечкой! Ребята, вы сами справитесь сегодня? Детская все-таки в два раза больше, чем комната дедушки, и нижняя кровать раздвигается в ширину. Я понимаю, неудобства и все такое, но, думаю, что все-таки скоро выселю этого чертова родственничка!

Мальчишки в ступоре проводили главу семейства на работу, а сами уставились друг на друга. Суббота начиналась просто сногсшибательно.

Ваня, сжав кулачки, вдруг хлюпнул носом, а потом, сев на тахту, заревел.  
— Ты чего? — Женька подлетел к парнишке и притянул к себе на колени.

— Она… шмыг… меня… шмыг… не любит!

— Вот дурашка! — Игорек подсел с другой стороны и обнял рыдающего Ваню.

— Зато мы тебя любим! Не слушай ты нашу маму, она всегда на Левушке своем была помешана. Зато наш папка тебя точно никогда и никому не отдаст.

— Может, мне… шмыг… лучше к дедушке уехать на кордон… шмыг… там школа есть в десяти километрах… шмыг…

— Еще чего удумал! — Женя властно поднял лицо паренька и поцеловал взасос. — Как же мы без тебя жить-то будем?

— Точно! — поддакнул Игорь. — Мы ж снова посремся по какой-нибудь мелочи. Ты ведь наш самый любимый миротворец!

— Правда?

— Ага! И потом, у тебя такая попка, что закачаешься! — поерничал Женька, отодвигаясь и давая Игорю поцеловать уреванного кузена.

Игорек после поцелуя тут же развел ножки Ванечки и, приспустив тому штанишки, стал разминать пульсирующий вход, смазывая его сливочным маслом, которое их мама приготовила для бутербродов, чувствуя, как возбуждаются оба его любовника. Женька меж тем выцеловывал шею кузену, поддрачивая его небольшой член.

— Готов?

— Да-а-а! — выгнулся от страсти Ванечка в умелых руках.

— Кто первый? — спросил Женька и, получив согласный кивок от Игоря, приподнял за ягодицы мальчишку и насадил на свой изнывающий член. 

Ваня вобрал его полностью, изгибаясь и широко раздвигая ноги, давая Игорю припасть к его покрасневшей головке губами, а потом сам задвигался, тихо поскуливая в такт своим внутренним толчкам. Женька слил быстро и, выйдя из попки Вани, подцепил паренька под коленями, сильнее раскрывая перед жадным взором Игорька. Зеленоглазый медлить не стал, толкнулся в растянутый и орошенный семенем зад сразу, вгоняя по самые яйца, и, пошло захлюпав, задвигался в бешеном темпе. По сливочному маслу со спермой шло просто великолепно! Ваня застонал еще сильнее. Как поняли братики, их кузен был сугубо пассивом, и ему очень нравилось, когда мальчишки его имели по очереди. Через десять минут обоих накрыла волна оргазма, и они, охнув, замерли в руках Женьки.

— А я вот что вам скажу, дорогие вы мои! Да кем бы ни был этот Левушка, надо сказать ему спасибо. Теперь мы будем жить все вместе. Хорошо бы он проторчал с нами подольше! — Евгений прижал своих любовников к груди и, улыбнувшись, продолжил: — Ладно, ребятки, переезд так переезд.

Игорь в понедельник пришел домой первым. Расписание было дурным, и именно в этот день у него было всего два урока, зато во все остальные дни не меньше шести. Мама с папой с утра уже поругались. Ибо встретить Левушку Марина не могла из-за лекций, которые должна была читать студентам, а отец, встав в позу, сказал, что сам доедет, не маленький! А если заблудится, то он горевать не будет.

В два часа в дверь позвонили, и подросток пошел открывать. На пороге стоял высокий, молодой мужчина обалденной красоты с сумкой на плече. Он с интересом оглядел встречающего его парнишку и сексуально улыбнулся.

— Судя по твоим глазам и волосам, ты младший мой племянник. Игорь!

— Да… — выдавил тот, изучая красавца.

Мужчина очень походил на маму и на него самого. Пепельные волосы до плеч и зеленые пронзительные глаза.

— Может, обнимешь своего дядюшку Левушку? — спросили его игриво. — Да и в дом пропустишь?!

— Да, конечно, проходите! — отмер Игорь, отшатываясь в сторону. Но уйти с дороги ему не дали, наглый дядюшка прижал его к себе и, властно подняв лицо за подбородок, впился губами в приоткрытый от изумления рот. Племянник забился от испуга в руках родственника, а тот, отлипнув, только рассмеялся.

— Что ж, приветственный поцелуй мне понравился. Ты сладкий! — он огладил бока подростка, а потом, отпустив, прошел по-хозяйски в дом.

— Где все? — вальяжно рассматривая гостиную и прямиком отправляясь на кухню.

— Родители на работе. Братья в школе, — Игорь тер обмусоленные губы, зло смотря, как молодой мужчина проверяет кастрюльки.

— Может, покормишь, я все-таки с дороги? — ухмыльнулись нагло ему.

— Хорошо… — Игорь одел передник мамы с котятами на кармашках и встал у плиты.

— Братья… — дядя задумался о множественном понятии этого слова. — Что, разве Маринка, родила еще кого после тебя? — Левушка расселся на стуле, с интересом рассматривая движения паренька, как тот зажигает газ, разогревая котлеты.

— Нет… Ваня — наш кузен. Дядя Слава в плаванье, вот он и живет у нас. А его мама — тетя Оля — умерла… — пояснил Игорь, вдруг чувствуя на своих бедрах чужие обжигающие руки.

— Не отвлекайся! — прошептали в покрасневшее ушко и полезли руками под футболку, трясь горячим пахом об попку. — Ты очень красивый. И так вкусно пахнешь!

Видно, отец и, правда, не огласил полный список причуд дяди Левушки, подумалось Игорю.

— У меня в руках горячая сковородка. И если вы не уберёте свои руки, то котлеты будете отскребать со своей головы! — рыкнул зло Игорь.

Сзади хмыкнули, но отпустили и отошли в сторону.

— А ты забавный, племянник. Такой горячий! Ты уже трахался с девушками?

— Да пошел ты, — хмуро, полыхая щеками.

— Ого, как грубо! А с мужчинами?

— Да как вы смеете! — покраснел как свекла от такого допроса Игорек.

— Смею… Ты затрепетал на мои прикосновения и возбудился! — рассмеялся Лева, смотря на выпирающий бугор в штанах племянника, который не скрывал даже надетый сверху фартук.

— Хочешь, я тебя трахну? — пообещали щедро от всей души.

И только Игорь хотел подлететь к своему дяде с кулаками, как в дверь позвонили.

— Ты чего такой злой? — Женька притянул Игорька и поцеловал в висок.

Младший брат выпутался из его нежных рук и, кивнув стягивающему с себя пуховик Ванечке, буркнул:

— Дядя пожаловал. 

На кухне запахло жаренным. И Игорь, сматерясь, сорвался следом за гарью.

— Выключить не судьба? — сдвигая полыхающую сковородку.

— Я не повар! — улыбнулись с издевкой из-за стола и с интересом уставились на вновь прибывших. — Ба, да тут просто цветник!

Евгений схмурил брови, Ванечка ретировался к нему за спину, прижавшись к старшему брату.

Дядя Лева осмотрел застывших парней и, усмехнувшись, продолжил:

— Так, кареглазый — это Женя! А эта пугливая газель с синими глазами, значит, ваш кузен? Что ж, очень приятно. Я ваш дядя Лев!

— Лев Сергеевич, — уточнил Женька.

— Ну, я же вам не мамочка, потому просто Лев, — хмыкнули, оценив тело юноши как в магазине. — Что ж, цветочки, может, поедим? Пока все не сгорело!

Через десять минут сели кушать в полной тишине.


	2. Приоритеты

— И с кем из вас я буду жить в комнате? — мужчина осмотрел свою жилплощадь.

— Могу вас обрадовать. Ни с кем! — Женька встретился взглядом с дядей и не отвел упрямых глаз. Игорь с Ваней в это время усердно делали уроки в гостиной.

— Хм-м-м-м… — Левочка сексуально уселся на его бывшую постель и, закинув ногу на ногу, сокровенно прошептал: — А как насчет тебя, солнышко?

— И не мечтай, — Евгений изучающе осмотрел расслабленную фигуру перед собой и закусил до крови нижнюю губу. Этот сумасшедший мужчина был слишком красив и похож на его любимого Игорька.

— Правда? — переспросили игриво и развели приглашающе ноги. — Неужели не хочешь трахнуть меня?!

— Да пошел ты, — Женька с силой оторвал взгляд от набухшей ширинки Левушки и, выходя из своей бывшей комнаты, предупредил: — Если полезешь к моим младшим братишкам — убью!

— Какой смешной! — усмехнулся в уходящую спину дядюшка. — Ну-ну, посмотрим. Значит, не любишь, когда вторгаются на твою территорию, племяшка?

С мамой дядя Левушка вел себя как примерный братик, стараясь помочь на кухне и по хозяйству. Мальчишки просто челюсти собирали от такого цирка, развернувшегося у них перед глазами. А вот их отца этим было не провести.

— Мариночка, может, надо в магазин сходить?

— Ой, и правда! Только слишком много надо купить. Вот список. Игорь, помоги своему дяде.

— А чего я? — бурчит Игорек, ловя на себе такой масленый взгляд, что хочется помыться.

— Я могу сходить, — Евгений тут же подрывается с места.

— А ты уже коллоквиум сделал? Или опять будешь ночью глаза портить? И у Ванечки, если я не ошибаюсь, четвертная контрольная по математике завтра, — нет, Марину не переспоришь, это точно.

И Игорь со вздохом напяливает шапку на свою голову — придется тащиться в магазин. Когда они с дядей оказываются один на один в лифте, Лев тут же зажимает понравившегося мальчика.

— Ты меня боишься? — его руки скользят по бедру, приближаясь опасно к паху.

— Вот еще. Но если сунешься в трусы — получишь по яйцам! — шипит Игорь на вынужденную ласку, его щеки горят как маков цвет.

— А вы, ребятки, неплохо устроились! А если папа с мамой узнают? — забираясь прохладными руками под свитер.

— Тогда они так же узнают, что ты лез ко мне, — бурчит, пытаясь оттолкнуть нахала, Игорь.

— Марина не поверит, — усмехается дядя.

— Зато отец вкатает в асфальт! — рычит, извиваясь, Игорь.

— Это мы еще посмотрим! 

Лифт открывается на первом этаже, и дядюшка получает пустым мусорным ведром по башке. Ведро железное, звенит звонко на весь подъезд. Женька настроен агрессивно. Он осматривает красного, полураздетого Игорька и шипит:

— Я предупреждал.

— Черт, больно! Совсем озверел? — капюшон, конечно, смягчил удар, но шишка Левушке обеспечена, это точно.

— Ты как здесь? — пыхтит Игорь, поправляя штаны и пуховик.

— Да вот, решил маму тоже осчастливить, вынести мусор. А то у нас тут один «брат милосердия» завелся! — буркает Женька.

— Я сам бы справился, нечего меня пасти! — огрызается Игорь, старшему брату он никогда и ни в чем не уступит.

— Ага, вижу, как сам, — Женька подходит к младшему братику и пытается погладить щечку.

— Я не маленький! — огрызается тот и отбрасывает руку прочь, а потом кричит валяющемуся у ног дядюшке: — Эй, педофил! Чего расселся, идем по магазинам? Твою ж мать!

Игорь топает гневно мимо Женьки, и тот видит хитрющую улыбку дяди, которому такой ход событий как бальзам на душу.

— Ну, змей, я тебе еще устрою… — шипит тихо Евгений своему противнику, когда тот победно проползает мимо вслед ушедшему Игорьку.

— Всегда пожалуйста! Буду ждать с нетерпением, — хмыкает тот в отместку.

Пришли они домой часа через три, нагруженные по самые уши. Дядя, слава Богу, больше не лез. Правда сыпал всю дорогу похабными подъебками вперемежку с матом. Но только они ступили в дом, так сразу и поведение, и язык дядюшки поменялись так кардинально, что Игорь просто хлопал несколько минут ртом. Левушка вел себя как принц из благовоспитанной семьи, не меньше.

— Он меня бесит! — выругался Игорь вечером, когда все трое сидели в детской.

— Ну, тебе же моя помощь не нужна, — буркнул Евгений, раскладывая нижнюю кровать. При этом получалась практически двухспалка, на которой, естественно, спали все трое.

Ваня посмотрел своими синими глазами сначала на одного, потом на другого и попросил:

— Прошу вас, только не ругайтесь, он ведь этого и добивается!

— А что? Я ничего! — ухмыльнулся Женька, устраиваясь спать на верхней кровати, ибо знал, что мамочка обязательно придет их проверить на ночь, а вот потом можно слезть вниз. И даже потрахаться вдоволь.

— Я тоже, — буркнул Игорь.

— Мальчики! — Мариночка заглянула к ребятам и, осмотрев, как они устроились, радостно прощебетала: — Все в порядке? Я так рада, что вы очень дружны. И всем спокойной ночи! — обмусолив каждого со словами, что надо и Левушке пожелать сладких снов, наивная женщина выскользнула из дверей.

Игорь подпер ручку двери ножкой стула.

— Черт! Надо сделать шпингалет.

— Родителей заинтригуешь, — хмыкнули сверху, спускаясь и властно заваливая Игорька на кровать.

— А если этот педофил услышит? — Игорь покраснел как майская роза, чувствуя, что сегодня Женька его хочет оттрахать в попку. Так как ему уже вовсю мяли ягодицы, дразня пальчиками сморщенное колечко.

— А ты стони поменьше! Верно, Ванечка? — ухмыльнулся на слабое его сопротивление старший брат.

— Ага, а давай я его в ротик, тогда точно будет тихо! — улыбнулся совсем по-детски кузен и, приспустив себе штаны, провел покрасневшим пенисом по губам Игоря.

— А это идея, становись, друг ты мой сердечный, на колени и оттопырь свою филейную часть! — Женя властно поставил Игорька на четвереньки и, сдернув ему пижамные штаны с попки, приступил к активным действиям.

Ваня ночью захотел пить, он выскользнул из-под руки Игорька и, стараясь не разбудить, шмыгнул в коридор. Спальня родителей его любимых братиков располагалась в другом конце коридора рядом с кухней. Она была приоткрыта, и из нее доносились сердитые голоса, тетя Марина и дядя Виктор до сих пор спорили о Левушке. Ночью сегодня взрослым явно не спалось.

— Молчи! 

Ваня и хлопнуть ушами не успел, как его распластали по стене невдалеке от открытой двери. 

Лева приступил к делу слаженно, одной рукой он жестко зафиксировал руки подростка над головой, а второй, приспустив штаны, стал изучать сжавшегося от страха парня.

— В твоих интересах даже не стонать. А то что подумают о тебе тетя и дядя? — исследуя попку юноши сразу двумя пальцами.

— А ты разработан на славу и все еще в семени. Вижу, братики тебя имеют по полной! — мурлыкнули на красное ушко.

— Прекратите… — прошептал отчаянно мальчик.

— А ты позови на помощь. Пусть твои любимые узнают, какая ты проститутка! Тебя же это заводит? — у Вани на ласку простаты встало так, что скрывать было уже поздно.

— Пустите, я не хочу Вас! — мальчик все еще пытался увернуться от настырных пальцев, ковыряющихся у него в заду.

— О, в этом наши с тобой вкусы совпадают! — хмыкнули сзади и, убрав пальцы из попки, стали с силой отдрочивать маленький член паренька.

— Скажи, чья сперма у тебя внутри, ну?

— Не скажу… — мальчик еле слышно поскуливал, глотая выступившие из глаз слезы, уткнувшись лбом в стену, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и он позорно сольет.

— Скажешь — прекращу! — садисту было приятно чувствовать власть над этим пацаном.

— Нет… — пытаясь сдержать стон.

— А если я тебя сейчас поимею, прямо здесь… — потеревшись в основание попы своим стояком.

— Игоря… — отчаянно прошептали, сдаваясь на милость победителя.

— Только его?

— Да…

Ваня почувствовал, как рука мужчины оставила его умученный пенис и снова развела ягодицы, вторая же вывернула руки, спуская их вниз и заламывая безжалостно за спину. Распаленный мужчина встал перед мальчиком на колени и, приникнув к его заднице, стал подтрахивать анус юноши своим языком, слизывая выступающие капли чужого семени.

— Какой замечательный вкус! — усмехнулись сзади, отлипая от попы. Лева чувствовал, что Ванечка на грани оргазма. — Попроси меня, и я тебе помогу кончить… — прошептали сзади.

— Ни… за… что… — Ваня еле дышал, из глаз катились горькие слезы, чувствовал он себя как дешевая девка с панели.

— Ладно, сученыш, не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.

Ванечке резко сжали член рукой и грубо надавили на головку, этого хватило, чтобы мальчик болезненно спустил, оседая на пол. Дядя с усмешкой посмотрел на умученного мальчишку и, вытерев заляпанную спермой руку о его лицо, прошептал:

— Я у вас его заберу, так и запомни! А если шепнешь об этом хоть кому-нибудь, будет намного хуже. И убери здесь за собой, дешевая доступная шлюшка!


	3. Планы дядюшки

Ваня не знал, как смотреть своим любимым в глаза целую неделю.

— Ванечка, что-то случилось? — Игорек, чувствуя его напряжение, не отставал ни на шаг. Стараясь сопровождать везде.

— Нет… Все в порядке… — Ваня подпинывал портфель, снег сегодня на солнце искрился особенно ярко.

— Точно?

— Угу…

— Давай в кино сходим, все втроем? — вдруг предложил Игорь.

— Не получится, Женька завален контрольными по самые уши.

— Тогда вдвоем? А там трахнемся на последнем ряду, а? — соблазняя кузена чудесной перспективой.

— Можно… — Ванечка посмотрел в зеленые глаза и прошептал: — Игорь, ты правда... меня любишь?

— Спрашиваешь! — усмехнулись в ответ, а позже, посмотрев на вытянувшуюся мордашку, прижали к себе и нежно поцеловали. — Скажи все-таки, что тебя тревожит?

— Просто… я боюсь вам надоесть… — соврал Ваня.

— Дурак!

— Но я ведь… — Игорь сцапал Ванечку и, повалив в первый попавшийся сугроб, чувственно поцеловал.

— Ванька, хватит хуйней страдать, а то расскажу все Женьке, он тебе такой пропиздон устроит — жопа месяц болеть будет!

— Пусть, — Ваня заулыбался довольно и радостно. — Хоть два!

— Идем сейчас, у меня через два часа секция по плаванью, — Игорь схватил Ванечку за руку и потащил в сторону кинотеатра.

Дневной сеанс — классная вещь, как поняли наши маленькие любовники, народу минимум и любовных пар раз-два и обчелся. На экране Микки-Маус ухаживал за своей мышастой дамой, а на последнем ряду откровенно трахались сразу две пары. 

— Пойдем! — потянул Игорь Ванечку на задний ряд.

— Да как-то… Еще девушек смутим… — покраснел Ваня, видя, как одна из девушек, явно подружек, оседлала уже своего кавалера.

— Похер. Я тебя хочу! — он схватил Ваню за красный пуховик и потащил по рядам наверх.

— Ого, молодое поколение пожаловало, — хмыкнул один из мужиков, откровенно оттрахивающий гламурную блондинку. — Что, опыта хотите набраться?

Блондинка откровенно хохотнула и призывно улыбнулась.

— А я не против с мальчиком перепихнуться, — тыкая пальчиком в Игорька. — Какой смазливенький, просто конфетка!

Курносенькая брюнетка, выпустив возбужденный член своего партнера из плена нежного ротика, повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на пришедших. А ее мужик, отвлеченно осмотрев Ванечку и приняв его за девицу, усмехнулся.

— А мне девочка больше нравится. Глазастенькая!

— Мы уж как-нибудь сами. Без великих наставников обойдемся! — заверил, огрызнувшись на комплименты старших, Игорь, утаскивая Ваню в самый темный угол и устраивая его по-хозяйски у себя на коленях и оперативно сдергивая штаны.

— Бля-я-я, продвинутая молодежь пошла! — ухмыльнулся тот, что был с блондинкой. — Поучить их, видите ли, нечему. Дураки, не понимают, что такое ни в одной школе им не покажут!

— Е-мое! — прохрипела вдруг брюнетка, округливши глазки на трахающуюся парочку подростков, — Так они же оба… парни...

Ваня с Игорем после сеанса мультфильмов, выпав из кинотеатра, ржали долго, идя в сторону дома. Мужики, увидев их потрахушки, впечатлились настолько, даже свои визитки дали, слезно попросив, если что позвонить, чем обидели несказано своих дам.

— Чего такие веселые? — у подъезда их встретил Женька и, узнавши о сексуальных приключениях своих братиков, жалобливо проскулил.  
— Эх, ну что за невезуха с этим сумасшедшим расписанием! Был бы я с вами, мы бы им устроили показательное выступление на троих. Вот тогда они бы вообще охуели!

— Не переживай, — улыбнулся Игорь. — Можно повторить в субботу, Ваня, ты же не против?

— Не-а, — улыбнулся паренек.

— Тогда договорились! — Игорек, поцеловавшись с обоими, заспешил прочь: — Еще немного — и я опоздаю в бассейн.

— Привет, проходи! — Лева встретил на пороге крепкого спортивного парня с каштановой гривой волос.

— Знаешь, мне неудобно, я совершенно не имею желания столкнуться с твоей сестрицей! — ухмыльнулся тот, сексуально улыбаясь.

— Неудобно... Сам знаешь чего! И потом, еще часа два никого не будет дома, так что не тушуйся. Вот от тебя я такого точно не ожидал! — Лева гостеприимно подал тапочки и поманил рукой.

Парни устроились с комфортом на кухне за чашкой свежесваренного кофе с печеньем.

— Я удивлен увидеть тебя здесь, если честно. А у Марины Сергеевны ничего так, уютненько. Хорошо устроился!

— Я тоже обалдел, встретив тебя в универе. Реально, думал, ты с наукой завязал! — усмехнулся, вдыхая аромат над кружкой, Левочка.

— Папаня — скотина, не стал отмазывать от армии, вот и пришлось восстанавливаться снова в аспирантуре. Впрочем, я смотрю, ты в такой же калоше!

— Угу, только, слава Богу, папа у меня уже на том свете.

— А ты ерник! — усмехнулись в ответ.

— А то ты не знаешь, в каких я был с отцом отношениях. Вспомню — вздрогну! Хорошо хоть, он даже десятой доли не знал всех моих подвигов. Да и мамочка с сестричкой отмазывали, заступаясь.

— Ну, так какое дело? — молодой мужчина откинул каштановую гриву волос и сузил светло-серые глаза.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Одну красотку хочу развести на секс. Так хочу — с конца капает! — облизнул Лева губы.

— Ты же знаешь, в отличие от тебя — я только по мальчикам, — сероглазый с интересом уставился в своего старого дружка по разгульным гулянкам.

— А мне это и нужно! Ты ведь видел сыночков моей сестренки? — Лева изучающе наблюдал всю бурю эмоций на побледневшем лице собеседника.  
Мужчина не был красавцем, обычное незапоминающееся скуластое лицо с совершенно прямым носом. Что было в нем красивого, так это густые волны волос, да и телом Бог не обделил сию заразу.

— Видел… Но их трогать я не намерен, мне еще нужно пару лет числиться в аспирантуре, — отрицательно помотали головой.

— Их как раз трогать и не надо, это моя прерогатива, а вот их кузена!

— М-м-м-м, решил трахнуть племянников? Это так на тебя похоже.

— Мне нужен только один.

— И какой же? Хотя можешь не отвечать. Что-то мне подсказывает, что младшенький!

— А ты догадлив, — усмехнулся Лева. — Старший совсем бугай, такой сам может отыметь кого хочешь.

— И каков кузен? Ты же знаешь, я люблю помоложе, и чтобы там было все такое аккуратненькое, миниатюрное, — сероглазый мечтательно закатил глаза.

— Поверь, он в твоем вкусе. Разработан, но не растрахан, небольшие яички, изящный пенис… Темные волосы и синие большие наивные глаза.

— По твоим словам — просто сокровище, у меня только от описания все встает!

— Хм-м-м-м… Ща, придет, смотри не сорвись. Да и сам как девица — пугливый, стеснительный.

— Бля-я-я! А чего сам не хочешь? — удивился дружок.

— Для меня, Николай, эта шлюшка слишком доступная и робкая. А вот Игорь — это нечто с волевым характером. Меня устраивают хищники, а не жертвенные ягнята! — пояснил Лева. — И потом, я его пощупал уже.

— Трахнул? — усмехнулся Коля.

— Нет, только пальцами. Так вот, мне нужен только Игорь!

— Ладно, чего ты хочешь?

— Прибегнуть к элементарному — шантажу. Лучше, если вы кузена будете трахать вдвоем. Это более убедительно. И потом, нужно сделать так, чтобы тот отдавался как бы по своей воле.

— Значит, наркотик…

— Угу… — попивая из чашки. — Но в то же время, чтобы жестко, но не садо-мазо. И цифровуху надо найти, чтобы весь процесс заснять!

— Я Серегу попрошу, он хотя и по девочкам, но ебать в рот ему без разницы. И кроме того, судя по твоему описанию, эта конфетка ему придется по вкусу. А с камерой сам крутись, у меня нет.

— Кто такой? Этот Сергей?

— Он с третьего курса, но выглядит как старшеклассник и такой обаятельный, сволочь. Девчонок раскручивает на раз!

— Ваня не девочка.

— Да обкрутит он твоего Ванечку, как два пальца об асфальт, он даже не поймет! — заверил Коля и, услышав звонок в дверь, прошептал: — Что ж, посмотрим товар лицом.

Когда Ваня и Женя зашли в прихожую, Николай только вскользь глянул на младшего мальчишку и, вежливо поздоровавшись с пришедшими, обратился к Леве:

— Мне уже пора, проводишь?

Но как только оба оказались в подъезде, Коля, похабно улыбнувшись другу, прошептал:

— Я за эту сладость сам найду и камеру, и оператора, думаю, даже платить будет не нужно!

— Значит, договорились?

— О, да!

— Тогда до следующего четверга.

Мужчины ударили друг другу по рукам и разбежались…

Эта неделя нужна была Левушке, чтобы досконально узнать расписание мальчишек и выработать план.


	4. Тот самый четверг, эпилог

Игорь возвращался из школы вместе с Васькой. Это был единственный день, когда парни приходили из школы все вразнобой. 

У Вани было всего три урока, у Игоря шесть, а у Женьки семь. Игорь, как всегда, притормозил у многоэтажки с проходным подъездом и стал ждать Ванечку. Вася, немного поторчав рядом и поскабрезничав об особой любви приятеля к кузену, почапал домой. 

Кузен после пар шел иногда играть в компьютерные стрелялки со своим единственным приятелем из класса — Алексеем, а потом, увидев братика из окна, спускался к нему, и они вместе шли домой. Когда у них поселился дядя, парни дома старались с ним наедине не оставаться, посему «иногда поиграть с другом» стало обязательным. Ну, не мерзнуть же на морозе, ожидая, когда освободятся старшие ребята?

Игорь, попрощавшись с Васькой, решил зайти в подъезд, на улице сегодня было особенно морозно. Но, повернувшись, тут же наткнулся на своего сумасшедшего дядю. Левочка, призывно улыбнувшись, состроил глазки.

— Привет, племяшка!

— Отвали, — буркнул Игорь, сжимая кулаки.

— Зачем же так грубо? Я тебя хочу позвать в одно очень интересное место! — игриво рассмеялись.

— Не интересует.

— Ну что ты, там тепло, светло, хорошая компания и, кроме того, Ванечка тоже ждет тебя там!

Игорь побледнел и, пошатнувшись, прошептал:

— Что ты с ним сделал? Извращенец!

— Только то, что он сам захотел. Думаю, тебе будет интересно. Поэтому не кричи и не брыкайся, а иди смирно за мной, а то не знаю, что мои дружки с ним сделают! — Левочка ухватил племянника за рукав и потащил в подъезд высотки.

Они прошли через проходной двор и, выйдя через еще одну похожую высотку, подошли к невысокому двухэтажному рассчитанному под снос ободранному зданию среди старых тополей. Лев толкнул Игоря вперед и, закрыв за собой дверь, повел по темному коридору. Окна в домике были забиты еще с прошлого лета. Шли они долго, пока до их слуха не стали доноситься возбужденные стоны и вскрики.

— Ну, вот пришли. Наслаждайся, племяшек! Только сегодня и только для тебя…

Дядя отворил скрипучую дверь и, толкнув вперед Игоря, зашел в освещенное свечами помещение.

Здесь было натоплено, в углу стояла полыхающая печка-буржуйка, а вся комната утопала в свечах. На импровизированном посреди широком ложе двое мужиков в масках ебли стонущего в бреду Ванечку. Третий камерой снимал все развратное действо.

— Ну как, нравится? — улыбнулся Лев Игорю. — Он у нас просто порно-звезда! Это он сейчас уже притомился, вялый какой-то, все-таки мы с ним больше часа кувыркаемся. А сначала он так просил его выебать и сам надевался своей попкой по самые не хочу. Но ты не переживай, мы все для тебя засняли, так что ты ничего не пропустил.

— Что ты с ним сделал?! — Игорь сжал кулаки и подошел вплотную к дяде.

— Несколько капель этого препарата. И любая затюканная особа будет развратной шлюхой, — улыбнулись игриво племяннику.

— Ах ты, сука, отпусти его сейчас же! — взорвался Игорь.

— Ну-ну, солнышко, он сам этого хотел, у нас все в записях есть. Но так и быть, я его попрошу отпустить, если… — Лев облизал губы.

— Чего ты хочешь, говнюк?

— Ай-я-яй! Так грубить старшим! Ты выпьешь вот это прямо сейчас и подставишься при всех моих друзьях под меня, — Игорю протянули пузырек с афродизиаком, а потом масляно добавили: — И будешь в дальнейшем с удовольствием сосать и подставлять свой зад по первому моему свисту. Иначе запись о Ванечке сегодня же будет в интернете на всех порно-сайтах!

Игорь сжал зубы, а потом, побледнев, согласно кивнул.

— Только, отпустите его.

Дядя счастливо заулыбался, потирая ручки в предвкушении, и крикнул до сих пор ебущим Ванечку мужикам:

— Шлюшку отпустите, с него хватит. Он свою роль отыграл просто превосходно!

— Черт, Лев, мы лишь в раж вошли!

— Я сказал, отпустили! Хватит с вас бесплатного аттракциона, — и повернувшись к Игорю, протянул наркотик. — Пей!

Тот посмотрел на потерявшего сознание своего любимого, валяющегося на влажных мятых простынях и, сглотнув, взял пузырек в руки. Выпить не дали, афродизиак выбили из рук точным ударом ноги. А в следующий момент на расслабленных после секса друзей Левы обрушилась банда взбешенного Женьки.

 

Лешка сегодня в школу не пришел, но Ваня, недолго думая, решил навестить своего товарища, а заодно и домашку занести. Тем более одному домой идти не хотелось после того, как Лев зажал его ночью в коридоре. Паренек этого мужчину откровенно боялся. А рассказывать о случившемся своим любимым было стыдно…

У Лешки оказался грипп и температура, его мама — дородная женщина, поблагодарила Ванечку за принесенное домашнее задание. Но зайти не предложила, ибо побоялась, что друг сынишки заразится.

Когда он спустился вниз, то банально перепутал выходы; площадка внизу была квадратной с двумя лифтами напротив и двумя противоположными выходами. Двери отличались лишь тем, что на выходе у одной была табличка «запасной выход». И кто-то очень умный перевесил вывеску. Ванечка с разбегу выскочил в глухой двор и уставился на трех парней возраста Женьки.

Его уже здесь ждали. Паренька тут же взяли в кольцо и стали приставать, пару раз звезданув портфелем по шее и голове. Раньше Ванечка бы сильно испугался, но не теперь. Он сжал кулачки и ринулся в бой на превышающего по численности противника.

Драка завязалась бурно и, главное, громко, и вот посреди сражения, когда Ванечка, уже немного помятый и вспотевший, сидел, отпыхиваясь, на снегу, появился он — спаситель! Забияки, увидев более старшего паренька, тут же бросились врассыпную со свистом, гиком и смехом.

Парень очаровательно улыбнулся и протянул руку упавшему пареньку.

— Привет! Ты чего по таким злачным местам шляешься один?

— Я, это… Двери перепутал. Спасибо! — Ваня принял руку, которая дернула его вверх и поставила ловко на ноги. Он сильно запыхался, горло саднило, хотелось пить.

— Пить хочешь? — парень достал из сумки Кока-колу и вскрыл бутылку. Шипучка приятно заиграла в узком горлышке.

Ваня, благодарно кивнув, припал к горлышку, холодная газировка обожгла небо и горло.

— Спасибо… — прошептал Ванечка, улыбнувшись пареньку, газы ударили в нос, голова закружилась. — Ох! — он рукой схватился за спасителя, широко расставляя ноги на обледенелой поверхности.

— Все-таки тебя, видно, здорово по голове огрели. Давай я тебя домой провожу! — очаровательная улыбка покоряла, горячие руки нежно обняли за талию.

— Я сам… — слабо сопротивлялся Ваня новоявленному другу.

— Да куда тебе дойти, ты мне адрес только свой скажи.

— Да, конечно… — у Вани все поплыло перед глазами, он пытался кивнуть, и объяснить, и вспомнить где живет. — Ах, да... дом там!

Тело горело, обливаясь потом, желание накатывало все сильнее и сильнее, он уже из последних сил цеплялся за молодого человека и совершенно не понимал, куда его ведут…

 

Васька, отойдя от Игорька, обернулся, вернее, он хотел издалека крикнуть что-нибудь этакое похабненькое. В принципе, это для их общения была уже норма. Васька всегда что-то кричал насчет голубой любви и получал в ответ брошенный в него снежок, портфель, пенал — в зависимости от ситуации… Уворачивался и весело бежал вприпрыжку домой.

Что поделаешь, традиция есть традиция. Вот и сейчас он, развернувшись, придумав очередную колкость, уже набрал полные легкие воздуха, чтобы гаркнуть на всю пустынную улицу.

Крик застрял на уровне диафрагмы, ибо к Игорю подошел незнакомый взрослый мужчина. Васька дядю Леву не видел ни разу, так уж получилось. И в этом был определенный плюс случая жизни, тасующего крапленые карты. Иначе бы он не заподозрил неладное и не стал следить дальше за этой странной парочкой.

Приглядевшись, он понял, что Игорь нервничает, а мужчина как-то странно смотрит на его друга. Проследить верткому забияке, помешанному на детективах и приключениях, куда повел мальчика взрослый, не составило труда. Тем более пара и не скрывалась, а когда он увидел, как Игоря силком впихивают в старый заколоченный дом, по слухам который являлся настоящим притоном для бомжей и всей остальной шушары, Васька тут же подорвался обратно в школу.

Во-первых, она была недалеко, всего в двух домах отсюда. А во-вторых, кого звать днем? Пока милиция приедет или родители, не столетних бабушек же с дедушками звать на помощь? А кроме них в округе не было никого. Да и те не шибко попадались на глаза: мороз гнал пенсионеров по домам.

А действовать, как понял паренек, надо было быстро.

Глянув на ходу расписание старших классов, он ворвался в кабинет прямо посреди урока. И, запыхавшись, прокричал, найдя глазами Женьку:

— Игорь! — и вылетел тут же вон.

Женька даже гневный крик учителя слушать не стал, подорвался сразу, а за ним хвостом Валерка, Мишка и Толик. Всех остальных парней учитель физики просто не пустил, так вовремя отмерев и грудью закрыв выход. Угрожая всеми карами небес и вызовом родителей к директору.

Женька нагнал Ваську за школой, парни даже одеваться не стали, вылетели так, в школьной форме на мороз.

— Что? — выдохнул он запыхавшись.

— Игоря какой-то мужик увел за собой в брошенный дом!

Старшеклассники, переглянувшись друг с другом, бегло осмотрелись вокруг. У пожарного входа валялась какая-то рухлядь, и среди нее, припорошенные снегом, железные разломанные остовы старых школьных парт. Выбрав себе по дубинке, парни повернулись скопом к Ваське.

— Веди! — скомандовал Женька, поигрывая облезлой железной ножкой, которая обжигала на морозе руки.

Когда они подбежали к заколоченному бараку, Евгений посмотрел каждому другу в глаза и прошептал:

— Вася, ты остаешься здесь. Если что — вызовешь ментов! Нечего тебе все это видеть. Да и вы тоже, парни, не обязаны идти туда. Как я предполагаю, простым мордобоем там не обошлось.

Вася, побелев, коротко кивнул. Анатолий же, сжав железяку, только хмыкнул.

— Ничего, мы с Валеркой потерпим, ты нам не чужой человек. А Мишка у нас к мужскому сексу привычен, просто спец. Так что нечего лясы зря точить, айда выручать Игоря!

Уложили они насильников в один момент, сказалась неожиданность нападения, да и к дракам парням было не привыкать. Уж чего-чего, а подобного опыта у них было с лихвой, даже через край.

Теперь Игорь бережно держал на руках одетого и уснувшего от смертельной усталости Ваню. Как показал поверхностный осмотр, оттраханный мальчишка пострадал несильно: царапины, засосы, небольшие синяки от жамкающих чужих рук, попка чуть-чуть мазала кровью. Все-таки под действием наркоты Ванечка совершенно не сопротивлялся своим насильникам, ну а те, добравшись до сладкого мальчика, просто потрахались всласть, не проявляя особой жестокости к одурманенному пареньку.

Старшие пацаны меж тем шарились в пожитках вырубленных мужиков, переступая между обнаженными тушками.

— Держи! — Толя отдал камеру в руки Женьке. Тот только глянул, проверив та ли запись, и тут же стер. Смотреть, как насилуют и издеваются над любимым человеком, особого желания не было.

— Вроде других записей нет. Ого, ребята, а вот этим его и накачали! — Мишка кинул сверток с наркотой в руки Толе.

— И что это? — тот повертел в руках сверток и развернул.

— Афродизиак. Наркотик, который вызывает дикое возбуждение и срывает все предохранители. Я один раз пробовал. Вещь! — усмехнулся Миша, видя, как вытягиваются лица друзей. — Ну, не такую, конечно, дозу, и потом, добровольно. С одним парнишкой затем сутки прокувыркались на пару!

— И как его… — пробормотал Женька, заглядывая через плечо Толика.

— Вводят?! Ну, жидкость можно подмешать хоть куда. А вот это — свечки счастья, толкаешь в жопу — и вперед, хоть на всю ночь. Даже смазки особой не надо, — пояснил продвинутый в анальном сексе альбинос.

— Я ему Ваню… никогда… не прощу, — Игорь размазывал горькие слезы по щекам.

— А никто и не собирается, — хмыкнул Женька. Он обошел кучу использованных презервативов и встал перед валяющимся дядей. — Хорошо хоть в гандонах трахали, побоялись, видно, сучки, друг от дружки заразу подцепить.

— И что, командир, предлагаешь? — Валерка уже пришел в себя от всей развернувшейся перед ними картины.

— Сделаем ответный видеокомпромат! 

— А не будет противно?! — поморщился брезгливо Анатолий.

— Нет, а вот впечатлительных, сугубо натуралов, детей и беременных женщин попрошу выйти! — зловредно прошипел Женька, улыбаясь в боевом оскале.

— Ну, таких категорий вроде здесь нет, разве что натуралы, — ухмыльнулся, потирая ручки, Мишка. — А вот этого я бы сам с удовольствием трахнул, — он пнул ботинком дядю Леву, вызывая у того слабый стон.

Остались все, только Валера смотался до выхода и отпустил уже начинавшего волноваться Васю домой.

— Что ж, думаю, загнать им в жопу по несколько пилюль счастья и приступить к съемкам, — осмелел от предстоящей перспективы покрасневший Толик.

Ванечка очнулся под вечер у себя в кровати под горячим боком Женьки. Родителей, слава Богу, дома пока не было, да и дядя валялся до сих пор в том заколоченном сарае, приходя в себя от порно-фотосессии. Кузен сразу вспомнил все и, зарывшись на груди старшего брата, горько заревел.

На вой из столовой прибежал испуганный Игорь.

— Тихо, тихо, маленький... — баюкал в руках его Женя, смахивая сам непрошеные слезы. — Все позади.

Ваня, заикаясь от слез, говорил с трудом, выдавливая по слогам:

— Я… те-перь… и прав-да… де-ше-вая… шлю-ха…

— Никакая ты не шлюха! — взбеленился Игорь. — Они тебя наркотиками напоили. Скоты!

— Но… вам… пос-ле… все-го… это-го… бу-дет… про-тив-но… — не мог успокоиться Ваня, сотрясаясь всем своим существом.

— С чего ты взял? — Женька поднял заплаканное лицо и чувственно поцеловал уреванного паренька. — Ты еще нам поход в кино должен, в прошлую субботу же не получилось. И потом, даже на видео ты был таким красивым и желанным!

— Вы… все видели? — ужаснулся Ваня, округлив глаза.

— Я — нет. Только конец застал самый, — оправдался Игорь.

— А я лишь несколько первых кадров перед тем, как обнулить всю память.

— Но этот дядя Лева… Я не смогу ему в глаза посмотреть. Он ведь меня в первый же вечер зажал тут… в коридоре… — потупив глаза и уткнувшись опять Женьке в грудь.

— А чего, дурень, не сказал? — удивился Игорь.

— Стыдно было перед вами. Он мне такого наговорил… Что хоть топись!

— М-да, тогда бы обошлись меньшими бедами. А насчет этого педофила не переживай! Мы такое наснимали после того, как накачали всю эту чертову бригаду их же чертовой наркотой, что дядечка, как милый, съедет, лишь только соберет ноги и порванный свой зад.

Ваня еще больше округлил глаза, слушая, как парни, откровенно смеясь, рассказывают веселые потрахушки его бывших насильников.

— Но больше всего меня удивил Мишка. Оказывается, дядя Лева в жопе был девственником, — усмехнулся злобно Женька.

**Эпилог**

Через два дня дядя Лева, хромая, пришкондыбал домой и, собрав манатки, ушел к радости отца и братиков искать себе жилье.

Он просчитал все верно, подкупив парочку хулиганов за бабки, чтобы те разыграли якобы драку, и подсунул Ванечке отважного героя. Дабы затем заманить Игоря, как говорится, на живца. Но все пошло прахом…

Женя, встретив «любимого» дядечку, вручил молча копию записи извращенных потрахушек на диске и пожелал счастливого пути.

Единственная, кто горевала, это Мариночка. Она никак не могла понять, почему вдруг маленький братишка решил так скоропостижно съехать. Но тот оправдывался тем, что нашел работу и теперь будет не только учиться. А снимаемая им комната рядом с университетом.

Ребята уговорили родителей сделать в дедушкиной комнате для себя кабинет-библиотеку, где можно делать уроки, а не торчать в гостиной, таская туда-сюда книжки. Так что они так и остались спать в одной спальне.

А что же их ждало дальше по жизни?

Читайте, продолжение следует…

**Конец данной части**


End file.
